The Kissing Bough
by Waltz195
Summary: What do you get when you put together two people, an old holiday tradition, and a sprig of mistletoe?...Magic...1xR [Revised]
1. MO2 Revisited

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Kissing Bough_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

A myriad of sparkling lights spread across the buildings of the restored MO2 resource satellite, lending it an almost magical air, as a gathering of important political officials attended the third annual Christmas Eve Memorial Celebration. Despite the lingering reminders of the loss of life during the wars and the attempted coup d'état, the atmosphere was one of good cheer and merriment, the usually stern government officials relaxed and joining in on the holiday spirit.

The tinkle of champagne glasses was heard throughout the ballroom and soft strains of seasonal music mingled with the lighthearted chatter of the conference's attendants. The chandelier shone brilliant white light onto the patrons who milled around, awaiting the entertainment that had been promised after the extravagant banquet had concluded.

However, one such person chose instead to remain seated, on a small chaise lounge tucked into a corner of the ballroom. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian glanced around at her fellow politicians, a soft smile of relief upon her face.

She was not relieved that the celebration had gone on uninterrupted, as she had great confidence in the Preventers agents spread out along the outskirts of the crowd. Nor was her relief for the fact that even the most stubborn-headed officials were getting along quite well. No, the vice foreign minister's relief was for a far simpler reason.

'_Good. He's not here,_' she thought, scanning the room once more.

Her relief was from escaping the attentions of a rather persistent young admirer. Senator Gregory Deinwald, of the ESUN Eurasian division, was ridiculously intent on catching her under one of the mistletoe branches, or kissing bough, as it was called. Many had been strewn along the archways of the ballroom, by a homesick Earth delegate no doubt.

She would rather stay away from that particular custom this year. She simply didn't have the heart to tell the poor senator that his attentions were for naught. Especially when she found herself thinking about one particular gentleman more frequently around this time of year. One she had hoped she'd see again, though she suspected he was always close by.

Relena's musings were diverted as a boom of jolly laughter erupted from nearby. Turning her head, she saw someone dressed as Santa Claus saunter into the ballroom, his legendary girth and flowing white beard swaying as he walked through the crowd. Complete with a bulging bag of gifts strung over his shoulder, he was an exact reproduction of the well-known Christmas figure.

Smiling, she recalled memories of going to the nearby town centers with her parents and visiting with jolly old Saint Nick. It was one of the few holidays her family had actually had the time to spend together, which she cherished warmly.

Watching the Santa mingle among the guests, she noted there was something a bit odd about him, though she couldn't quite figure out what it was. As he was taking out small gift boxes from the bag and handing them out to the crowd, compliments of the ESUN public relations committee, she glimpsed the shifting of a dusky white braid against his snowy collar.

"A braid?" Relena wondered aloud. "Since when does Santa have a braid?"

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Relena tried to figure out who it could be under that jolly disguise. There were only a few people she knew with such long hair. It couldn't be her brother, she had just wished him a Merry Christmas on Mars about an hour ago. Maybe it was an ESUN representative or employee. Then, a rather far-fetched, yet imaginable, possibility occurred to her.

"Duo?"

Analyzing his appearance with renewed interest, she noted that the man had probably stuffed the suit with padding to appear more rotund. By the looks of it, he had also used temporary white hair pomade to finish the disguise. Add that to his jolly attitude and carefree manner and there was no doubt it was Duo Maxwell underneath that cap. His features were distinct enough for her to recognize him. But why on earth would he be here?

She guessed he was on assignment for the Preventers, as they sometimes called on the former Gundam pilots for sensitive missions that needed their expertise. Also, if he was here, then that would most likely mean...

Relena shook her head, exasperated with herself. '_Stop daydreaming, Relena. He was probably asked by Une, that's all. Just because he and Heero are close friends and usually work together doesn't mean that he's here too._' However, she couldn't quite convince herself to hope that wasn't the case.

At the end of last year, she had suspected that Heero had joined the Preventers, and been assigned to her personal guard. Since that time, her escort staff had changed every week and security had increased drastically. For a while, it seemed like she was guarded as closely as the legendary Fort Knox. Almost stifling really. Until she'd mentioned her concern about it to Une, of course, then it'd gone back to normal. However, sometimes, she still had the feeling she was being watched.

Given these facts, she had been positive, if not a bit hopeful, that Heero was always nearby. She had never actually seen him, but one could say she felt his presence often. Then again, it could have just been wishful thinking on her part.

Turning her attention back to "Santa", she suddenly wished she had a camera. Catching Duo in such a situation was just the thing she and Hilde could laugh over during her few visits with them on L2. It would be one of the rare times they'd be able to turn one of his tricks back on him. She was debating whether or not to go over and greet him, when someone not too far away called her name.

"Miss Relena!"

Stealing a glance to her left, she saw Senator Deinwald weaving through the crowd towards her corner. Only a few years older than her, the senator was not at all lacking in looks and charm, but rather a great deal of wit and sense. Armed with a cheery green business suit and a determined look on his face, she wagered he hadn't lost sight of his goal for the night.

Without a moment's hesitation, Relena quickly, yet gracefully, rose from the chaise lounge and made her way towards the red and white clad figure, apologizing to the owners of the feet she stepped on in her haste.

"Santa!" Relena cried gleefully, her eyes sending a silent plea to the cobalt ones she spied behind the white beard. "What a pleasure it is to see you! Come, we must discuss your appearance at the children's orphanage tomorrow."

Taking his arm, she all but dragged the poor Santa from the crowd, nodding and mumbling greetings to the understanding group around them.

"Of course, Vice Minister Darlian!"  
"Anything for the children."  
"What a splendid idea!"  
"Such a charitable cause."

Casually walking arm in arm, Relena guided them to a secluded pillar in a corner on the other side of the room. Ducking behind it, she scanned the crowd for any sign of the senator before breathing a sigh of relief. Facing her companion, she noted the bewildered expression on his half-covered face.

"It's alright, Duo," Relena assured him with a smile. "I just needed to get away from someone for a while."

"You know it's me?" was his surprised, yet muffled, reply. Pulling down the white beard, the familiar face of Duo Maxwell gazed back at her. "But how?"

Reaching behind his cap, she gave the base of his presently white braid a small tug. "Even if you were old and misshapen, anyone who knew you would be able to recognize you because of this."

Duo sheepishly tucked the braid more securely into the collar of his costume. "Man, I _know_ he's gonna cut my braid now..." he mumbled.

"He who?" Relena asked.

"Uh...did I say 'he'?" Duo stuttered. "I meant 'she'! Yeah, um...Une! Yeah, that's it! Une's really gonna chop off my braid...because...I...blew my cover! Yeah, she's sure gonna be ticked when she finds out...ehehe..."

"Hm..." Relena sounded quite unconvinced.

"So, who are you hiding from?" Duo smiled, quickly changing the subject. "Another zealous admirer of the ever beautiful and benevolent 'dove of peace'?"

Relena cringed and glanced behind her, just in case.

"More of a determined lackwit, really," she answered. "He's a nice guy, but he doesn't seem to get the message that I _don't_ want to take part in the traditional Christmas 'kissing' custom."

"Ah, I see. He wants an early Christmas present but he isn't exactly welcomed on the receiving end is he?" Duo paused. "I wonder who is?" He wagged his eyebrows knowingly.

She blushed lightly at his hinting. "Well, what are you doing here yourself, Mr. Maxwell? Why are you pretending to be Santa Claus?" she countered.

"Oh, you know," Duo answered casually. "Une needed someone to be an extra pair of eyes for her and well, since I'm the only one available, I volunteered. Wholeheartedly, of course."

Relena thought for a moment. "But what about Hilde? As I recall you promised you wouldn't take on any more missions. In fact, I remember her threat perfectly..."

"Uh, yeah," Duo responded nervously. "Well, you know my Hilde. Always a caring and understanding soul. I told her I didn't have to go, but well, you know her, always putting others first. It's okay with her, as long as I don't get myself killed."

Relena simply lifted a brow. "Of course."

"Eh-heh. So, how are you enjoying the party?" he asked, casually tucking a section of his hat over his left ear, concealing it from view.

"Oh, it's going quite well," she answered, looking around the room once more. "Almost all of the Earth delegates are here this year. I noticed Une didn't attend, but I suppose she's busy with other matters. All in all, I can say it's been a good year for the earth and the colonies, don't you?"

Duo nodded. Ever since the end of the Mariemaia incident, everything had finally quieted down. The peace he and the others had fought for, though relative in sense, had finally come to be.

"Say, would you like to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. "Hilde's been cooking up a storm lately and I don't think even I'd be able to finish it off. Plus, we never really get to see the old gang anymore." He smiled then. "Quatre's coming over from L4, but he's got to work like mad to meet all his deadlines. I have no idea where Trowa's troupe is, but he said he'd try to make it. And, I left a message for Wufei, but he's probably gonna be on duty for the rest of the week. The turnout's bound to be small. Hilde and I would really like for you to be there."

Relena was tempted to ask about Heero, but decided that dinner at Duo and Hilde's would be a great time in itself to catch up on old times. She had not seen any of the others in a long time, as well.

"So, what do you say?" Duo flashed his trademark grin. "Care to dine with the 'god of death'?"

"Sure." Relena smiled. "Why not? I'll even bring the champagne. Non-alcoholic, of course," she added jokingly.

Duo chuckled at the memory of how their kind, Arabic friend had commented just that after the Eve Wars. It was a well-known joke among their group now.

"Oh, Duo, do you think you could be Santa Claus for just one more day?"

Duo looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Why, to visit the orphanage of course."

"I thought that was just to get you away from what's-his-face?"

"At first yes, but now that I think about it, it would be a great present to them. You do know the one I'm talking about? The Center of Hope, established on L1 earlier this year?"

At his nod, she continued. "As a founder, I've visited often, though I really would like to give them more of my time. I can't, because of my schedule. A visit from Santa Claus would be a great booster for them this year, I just know it. I'll accompany you of course."

Duo thought about it. Remembering how he too had been orphaned as a child, more fortunate than others, touched a soft spot in his heart. Being Santa Claus to these kids would be giving them a great gift that he had lucked out on in the past.

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful!" Relena beamed. "I'm scheduled to arrive at the center around one o'clock tomorrow. I'll bring the gifts and you can meet me in the front office. By the way, when will the party start?"

At that, Duo snorted. "At the rate Hilde's been cooking, there'd still be enough food left at whatever time you came, even if we fed all the orphans in the colonies, and then some."

Relena chuckled. "Well, I'll be there at seven then. I'm suppose to meet with the finance minister before then, but that should be over with quickly. Oh, I'd like to invite someone if that's alright. You see-"

"Miss Relena! There you are!"

Duo watched as Relena's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, no..." She turned and hesitantly looked over her shoulder.

Sure enough, Senator Deinwald was striding towards them, a triumphant smile on his face. Whirling around, Relena shoved the whitened beard back onto Duo's face. "Follow my lead," she whispered, just as Deinwald arrived.

Without any invitation, the senator scooped up Relena's hand and gave it an adoring peck, oblivious to her less than discreet efforts to extract it from his grasp. He barely gave Duo a passing glance, focusing all of his attention on Relena.

"Miss Relena," Deinwald cooed, smiling at her with fixed concentration. "I almost lost you in the crowd."

'_If only..._' she thought, but smiled back at him. "Senator Deinwald, we meet again. Are you enjoying the party?"

The senator's answer was preceded by a dramatic sigh. "Alas, without your radiance by my side, this event is but a dark occasion that has lost it's sparkle, Miss Relena."

Duo let out a quiet snort. '_This guy's a total fake,_' he thought with disgust. '_Brown-noser._'

"Yes, well, I'm sure the other guests are just as entertaining, Senator-"

"Miss Relena, please, call me Gregory. I find more enjoyment in your company alone."

"Nevertheless, _Senator_, I'm in a meeting with Mister...Claus, here. Perhaps we'll talk again after the tree lighting."

"That's what I've come to tell you, Miss Relena," Deinwald declared, sending Duo an appraising look, which the other man did not receive well. "They've started to gather the delegates. The President is getting ready to light the main tree."

Relena took note that, indeed, most of the politicians were already milling out of the room. Tonight was just not her night.

"May I suggest we leave, Miss Relena? I believe the President would like for you to say a few words, as well." Before she could protest, Deinwald looped her arm through his and lead her towards the nearest doorway.

Relena glanced back at Duo and silently mouthed "I'll call later". Duo nodded and shot her a thumbs-up as Deinwald directed them to a door which had a sprig of mistletoe conveniently strung above it.

At the last moment, Relena switched their direction and used a side-door instead, effectively avoiding the dreaded "kissing bough". As they moved out of sight, Duo wondered what the senator's reaction to that would most likely be.

Shaking his head, Duo lightly touched his left ear. "You're gonna have your hands full with her, buddy."


	2. Protector Revealed

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Kissing Bough_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

The light glow of a monitor screen spilled onto the control panel, illuminating the face of a young man seated diligently before it. Similar monitors were set up along the expanse of one wall in the darkened room. Cool, dark eyes scanned over each one carefully, following the movements of a certain blond diplomat with the concentration of a hawk. His hands flew across the controls in front of him and the screens flickered momentarily, before changing to a different perspective. 

On one screen, the Vice Foreign Minister was standing rather demurely with her hands held in front of her, as the political congregation listened to the President's speech. He caught a glimpse of movement to her left, as Senator Deinwald inched closer to stand right next to her. The watcher's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hn."

Relena seemed not to notice the senator, but he caught a shift in her posture as she discreetly sidestepped her former position. A corner of his mouth lifted into a shadow of a smile, his dark Prussian eyes twinkling with amusement.

"She doesn't seem to enjoy the Senator's company much, does she?" The figure called to the darkness behind him.

A deep sigh escaped the shadows and a bulky form emerged into the light. A large bag thudded onto the floor followed by a red winter cap.

"Nothing ever gets by you, does it? And here I thought I could sneak in, get my clothes, and get away before you even noticed." Duo Maxwell appeared behind him, a slightly dejected look on his face.

"Highly unlikely."

"Yeah, yeah. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. Man, I'm hungry...got any chow?"

Heero glanced back at him for a moment, before returning his attention to the monitors. "You're going back home, aren't you? With all the food you claim Hilde is preparing, you should get something then."

"That's assuming she ever lets me in the house again, after the lame excuse I gave her," Duo grumbled. "There I was, saying 'Hilde-babe, I gotta go buy some milk. Go ahead and start dinner without me. I'll be back soon!' You know she's not gonna buy that, considering I've been gone for six hours!"

"That's your problem. I just needed your help for tonight. I didn't say I'd play diplomat for your domestic troubles."

"Gee, thanks," Duo mumbled under his breath. "I hope you say such nice things about me at my funeral, too. I'm as good as dead when I get home."

Heero was silent for a moment. "If it helps, I'll explain the situation to her at the party tomorrow."

From behind him, Duo's face perked up with relief and interest. "Oh, really? When I offered an hour ago, you didn't want to go, but now you do? Interesting." He raised a brow. "What changed your mind?"

Heero simply stood and turned to face him, his features blank. "I'm going downstairs. Watch the monitors for me and report anything suspicious while I'm gone."

Duo nodded and Heero moved to a corner of the room, where a coat rack stood. He pulled on a black overcoat, effectively hiding his hip holster and revolver from sight as it setteld across his lean form.

"Going down for a better view?" Duo teased, a smug look on his face.

Heero ignored him and reached for his communicator on a nearby desk. At this point, Duo turned a bit serious.

"Heero?" he asked. "Why do you do this, man? I mean, sure, I'm glad to help you out, once in a while, but you know she'd rather have you at her side. Why the shadows? And don't give me that 'I-have-to-be-invisible-to-protect-her' junk. You _know_ how much she cares about you."

Heero paused a moment, his back turned to the other man. He was silent as he formulated his answer.

"I have my reasons," was all he said.

Duo let out an exasperated sigh. "Man, you're hopeless! Nevermind, where's my gear? I gotta get out of this outfit. It's too weird for even me to wear." He had already begun shedding the padding under the red coat.

Heero reached into a nearby storage unit and tossed a bundle of clothing to him. "You should get use to it. You'll have to wear it again for the visit to the orphanage tomorrow."

"Yeah. I admit, it'd be kinda cool being an object of such adoration." Duo grinned as he dislodged a small listening device from his left ear.

Over the course of the evening, he had been using it to keep in touch with Heero as he moved around the ballroom. Along with the hidden cameras in the building's light fixtures and Duo's coat buckles, it was the equipment Heero had insisted on using to monitor the security of the celebration, regardless of the fact that at least a hundred other Preventers agents were doing the same thing.

"More like their easy ticket to gifts," Heero answered blandly as he headed out the door.

"You're just jealous she invited me, instead of you. I told you to do it yourself, but no! Mr. Perfect Soldier's too chicken!" Duo called after him.

His brief tirade fell on deaf ears. Duo found himself sighing and shaking his head again. It always was the case with those stubborn, independent types. They never listened to a word of reason.

"Those two have got it bad for each other and won't even admit it."

Heero swiftly navigated through the darkened halls of the building, ducking behind pillars to avoid straggling guests. He slid into a hidden passage and emerged onto the balcony directly to the right of the main stage.

He scanned the adjoining balconies and spotted a few other uniformed agents patrolling the area. Before they could call out to him, he moved his coat collar aside to reveal a Preventers badge, its bright red crest identifying him as a superior officer. They saluted briefly and, after his nod, returned to their duties.

Satisfied that his surroundings were secure, he finally let himself focus on the stage, or rather, a certain young blond woman on the stage. He watched as she stepped towards the podium, thanking the President and beginning her account of the past year.

Heero listened to her words for a minute but soon concentrated solely on her. He had heard her words before, knew their meaning and the sincerity in which she spoke them. She had always had a special way with words, with people, and most especially, with him. He took a moment to study her appearance. Even though he saw her on a regular basis, without her knowing, he enjoyed watching her just the same.

Relena was wearing a wine-red, off-shoulder gown with black fur trim at the collar, wrists, and hem, the dark color contrasting with the golden sheen of her hair in its stylish half-bun. It was a simple gown, modest yet nicely cut, enchantingly feminine. She had matured nicely over the years, yet that same innocent air he'd sensed all those years ago, one that held compassion and understanding, still hung around her, an invisible golden halo of light.

Heero slowly pulled himself from his thoughts, remembering that he was here to watch over the woman, not ogle her. Hesitantly, he took his gaze off Relena to scan the crowd before her, mentally listing off each of the politicians and Earth Sphere delegates present. When his gaze reached Senator Deinwald, he paused a moment to analyze the man.

Of average coloring, height, and weight, the senator was as normal as any other politician in the room. Though Heero suspected his motives for wanting to 'court' Relena were for occupational purposes, he could understand why any man would be attracted to her.

Relena wasn't a classic beauty but she was radiant nonetheless. There was an inner light about her that drew people to her, as it had him. He remembered she had once said he had possessed that inner light, and he often wondered if it was a reflection of hers. Ever since he had met her, he had developed a new outlook on life, finding that battle was not the only thing that defined him, and that held a wealth of meaning for him.

Turning his attention back to Relena, he judged that her speech would end soon. Unfortunately, that meant she would be in the company of the senator again. Glancing at the man once more, Heero knew that Relena didn't appreciate the senator's advances and would be more than happy to be rid of his company. In fact, Heero admitted to himself, so would he.

Quickly formulating a plan, Heero took one last look at her graceful figure, before blending back into the shadows.


	3. 'Til We Kiss Again

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Kissing Bough_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

Senator Gregory Deinwald waited impatiently as the Vice Foreign Minister finished her speech, shifting from one foot to the other. Had it not been for his political training, he would have begun to twiddle his thumbs in nervousness.

The senator was not a manipulative man. Well, no more manipulative than many of his fellow politicians, that is. Any normal, ambitious young senator would do the same in his position, he told himself.

He was just trying to get into her good graces, and possibly her affection. Accomplishing this, with Relena Darlian, would equal influence, and influence meant power. Both of which the Vice Foreign Minister had in great supply. The Earth Sphere committees would vote on the newest trade agreement in a few weeks, one he himself would be backing, and he needed her support.

Deinwald felt a bit guilty at the thought of using her influence for his own, and in a way he was attracted to her, but, in truth, she was a bit...intimidating.

There was something in her calm, confident manner that disconcerted him a bit and convinced him that she would not be easy to win over as he had first thought. But, he hoped maybe a kiss under the mistletoe would better his chances. Earlier in the evening, Deinwald had somehow gotten the impression she didn't quite like him, but he was sure her feelings would sway under his flattery and charm.

A wave of applause spread across the congregation, as Miss Relena concluded her speech, and Deinwald joined in. It was amazing how influential she had become these past few years, considering her youth. Even briefly holding the title of 'Queen of the World'. Another fact that puzzled him to no end.

Watching her exchange greetings with the President and other delegates, Deinwald decided to meet her near the stage. Making his way to the front of the crowd, he was determined to show her what a charming fellow he could be.

'_Oh no, here he comes,_' Relena thought in a panic, smiling all the while as a congressman babbled something or other about the increasing disinterest in studies of ancient sewage and sanitation protocols.

"I can imagine," she replied, humoring the politician's wayward discussion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Relena could see Deinwald making his way to the stage's small flight of stairs. She really didn't feel like dealing with him now, considering she had counted at least six different exits with mistletoe on them. This just wasn't her night.

Then, Relena noticed a faint blinking red light, just at the edge of her field of vision. There, a door was partially hidden behind a curtained portion of the stage. Inspiration struck, and she smiled in relief.

If she could just get past the President's old advisor, without him launching into a tirade about how young people didn't respect politicians anymore (except her of course), then she would be home free.

In a rather hurried manner, Relena shook the hand of everyone she passed, commenting on what a lovely night it had been, but that she really must be going. Not bothering to look behind her, Relena rushed to the back of the stage, slipped through the door and closed it silently behind her.

Unbeknowst to her, the red light above the door changed to green, indicating it had been lock from the inside.

"Where in the world is she going?" Deinwald mumbled to himself, watching as Relena disappeared behind the heavy stage curtains.

A bit bemused at first, he realized that he would have a better chance of charming her if they were alone. That thought in mind, he too proceeded to the back of the stage. But, due to a great deal of good timing, he was intercepted.

"Whoa! Hold it right there, pal!" A young man in a Preventers uniform cheerfully blocked him, holding his right hand out to emphasize his words.

What was rather strange about this particular Preventer agent was the low Santa Claus cap he wore, a black baseball cap added underneath. The combination of headgear effectively kept most of his face from view.

"Is there a problem?" Deinwald asked, rather irritated that he'd been deterred once again.

"Well, not for me," the agent replied, grinning widely. "But if your shuttle's the big, gold one being towed away as we speak, then yeah, I'd say _you_ got a problem."

Deinwald paled, all thoughts of Relena suddenly gone from his mind. That shuttle had taken him months to customize and decorate, gold plating, upholstery and all. It was his pride and joy. Being the fickle-hearted, materialistic individual he was, the senator quickly left the conference hall to rescue his beloved aircraft.

Behind him, the young Preventer was grinning widely as he twirled a set of shuttle ignition keys on his finger.

"Of course, you'll probably need the keys." Duo Maxwell grinned cheekily from beneath the cap's bill.

It had been fun messing with the guy's shuttle. He imagined it'd take the senator a while to find it. If he ever did, that is.

Turning to the stage curtains, or rather, what was behind them, he gave a small salute. "She's all yours, buddy."

After closing the metal plated door, Relena took a moment to listen for any activity on the other side. Satisfied that she hadn't been followed, she turned to inspect her surroundings, and was immediately enchanted by what she saw.

She'd never really gotten to see most of MO2 while it was being decorated earlier, but she definitely wished she had seen this room.

Dozens of gold and white Christmas lights had been strung up along the ceiling, lending the room a warm, magical glow. The plain metal walls were hidden by large bolts of gold drapery, decorated with traditional holiday greenery. She could even hear the familiar strains of Christmas music drifting through the air. At the center of the room, a Christmas tree stood proudly, decorated with simple white lights and ornaments, a bright golden star perched on its highest bough.

'_This is the kind of Christmas I remember_,' she thought, approaching the tree with a soft smile. '_Simple and cozy, as it should be._'

Gently caressing the outline of a dove-shaped ornament, she wondered who had taken the time to decorate a hidden room, when the outer ballrooms were extravagant in comparison. Captivated by her surroundings, she failed to sense the presence behind her.

"You seem to have lost your escort, Relena."

Her heart stopped, for what seemed like an eternity, before starting up again at a rapid pace. She knew that voice. Had dreamed of hearing it again for a very long time. Slowly, she turned to face the speaker.

When her eyes met with Prussian blue, she could only whisper, "Heero."

Before her stood the former Wing Zero pilot, having appeared as silently and mysteriously as always. They stared at each other for the longest time, neither moving nor speaking, content to just gaze into the other's eyes.

Heero had known she would come, just as he knew the meaning behind the emotion shining in her eyes. Whether it was intuition or something more, this special bond they shared, he welcomed the time it brought him with her.

She hadn't seen him for almost two years and even then she had memorized every detail of his face. The proud tilt of his head, his forever unruly hair, were just as she remembered them. The post-war years had been kind to him, smoothing the fatigue and hollowness from his young face. By the looks of how his simple Preventers uniform hung on his frame, he had kept himself well-trained and fit. And the light she had seen behind those cool, dark eyes so long ago had not faded one bit. For that she was eternally grateful.

"Hello, Heero..." she ventured, delicately breaking the lengthy silence.

He nodded in return. "Relena...You look well."

"As do you."

Thinking back on the many times she had rehearsed what to say if she ever saw him again, she found it difficult to speak. Relena cleared her throat. "I assume you're here on Preventers business?"

"Not exactly," Heero answered, moving away from her to slowly circle the tree. "It's actually a more important matter. Though the Preventers are aware of it."

'_He never gives me a straight answer,_' she thought, turning to trail behind him. "Oh? Is it something I can help with?"

"That depends." Turning to face her, he asked suddenly, "Would you like to dance?"

Relena paused to look at him bewilderedly, suddenly aware that the room had begun to fill with new music. She recognized the beat as that of a waltz. A familiar tune that brought back a rush of memories.

Looking up into his eyes, she was surprised to find him staring at her, his dark eyes intent and watchful. Mistified, she thought of nothing else as she placed her hand in his, and they twirled in time to the music.

It seemed like just yesterday they had been like this, so close together, totally engrossed with the other's presence. But she was not so easily deterred, she wanted some answers.

"Depends on what?" she asked, willing herself not to melt into his steady embrace, as he led them through the dance without a single misstep.

"You," Heero answered simply.

Before she could question that, he increased the pace, and she found herself clinging to him against a rush of excitement as they quickly swung around the room. It took a while before he slowed down and she was able to think again.

'_What was I asking?...Oh yes..._'

"Me?" Relena asked apprehensively. "Why me?"

"Because," he replied, slowing their movements to a halt. "You are the reason I am here, Relena."

If he had said that at any other time, she was sure her heart would have burst from happiness. But past experiences had taught her not to misread such statements, they were often only literal. Still, there was a part of her that ached when she hoped that his words conveyed more than a sense of duty.

"Of course," she answered, trying to hide her disappointment. "I guessed you were on my guard duty. It would be logical you'd be here tonight because of that."

Heero studied her a moment before shaking his head, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"It's not that," he replied, gazing at her softly. "I'll have to tell you sooner or later, but not tonight." He stilled any further comment by placing a finger on her lips. "Look up, Relena."

Slightly vexed by his behavior, and at his ordering her around, she looked up without much thought and froze. How in the world could she have missed it?

There, strung to a light fixture by a single golden thread, was a large bundle of mistletoe.

Anything she might have said died on her tongue as she looked back at him, suddenly drowning in the wealth of emotion she saw in those dark Prussian eyes. As he leaned closer, her eyelids fluttered close and a blush stole across her face, anticipation racing through her veins.

Their lips grazed lightly at first, experimenting with the sensation of the caress. Then finally, they came together, softly flushed against each other. A warmth surrounded the two, showering them with a glow of a shared, unspoken emotion. Relena wished it would never end, cherishing the exquisite feel of him against her.

It was Heero who finally broke the kiss, tracing his lips softly along her cheek to her ear. "Until tomorrow, Relena..." he whispered, his breath caressing her skin. He grasped her hand and kissed it lightly, leaving a small object in her palm.

When at last she opened her eyes, it was to find the space in front of her empty. Heero was no where in sight. She looked down at the notecard that was left in her hand. Opening it, she read the message and smiled.

_Relena,_

_I will see you at the party.  
Bring the mistletoe._

_Heero_

Relena turned the notecard over and, sure enough, attached to the back was a sprig of mistletoe.

"See you soon," she whispered to the room at large, holding the card to her heart. "Heero."

And she would indeed see him again. Under the kissing bough.

* * *

Author's Notes: Has it really been so many years since I first posted this fic? How time does fly. Now, you can all enjoy this fic in all its revised goodness. The sequels, "The Christmas Party" and "A New Year, New Beginnings" are now up and you can see what happens to Heero and Relena. Also, there is a side-fic called "For the Children", which deals with Duo's visit to the orphanage. Go check out those stories, the final installments of this fic series. Happy Holidays! D - Waltz195 


End file.
